1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bundled sheet processing apparatus that detects the state of a bundle of specific number of sheets banded and processes the bundle based on the detected result and a bundled sheets processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sheet processing apparatus, an apparatus that stacks and bands specific number of sheets is disclosed so far in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-292819. This apparatus is characterized in that it detects any sheets protruding from stacked sheets immediately before banding them and bands stacked sheets in the state without protrusion. Thus, banded sheets without protrusion can be provided.
However, a conventional apparatus described above was not to detect the state of a bundle after banded and therefore, for example, when a banding strap became loose while the banded sheets are being conveyed, there is a worry that the banded state a bundle may become worse. When the banded posture of a bundle becomes loose, a jamming may be caused and in the worst case, sheets may come out from the bundle.